


Two green tea matchas please

by DaTunaSamich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	Two green tea matchas please

-

Nikolai lay in his bed, processing the note he was left from earlier that night, he may have just met his soulmate in one of the weirdest transactions he’d ever made in his shop.

~

A customer came in, the door knocking the bell with a light ring, Nikolai raised his head from his book, disappointed because he was getting to a good part. It was a young woman, still dressed in her work uniform, she worked at the pizza hut across the street. He must have seen her a hundred times already.

His eyes met hers and she started to place her order, cutting him off from his welcome.

“Two green tea matcha please.” She said.

Nikolai was about to open his mouth to ask how she was planning to pay when she cut him off again.

“And if you have any rum or whiskey back there i’ll take a shot of either in ‘em too.”

Nikolai smirked as he ran the order, “a good vodka pairs better.” He handed her the receipt, not noticing how her eyes were a bit wider than a moment ago and how her hand was still hovering in the air.

It wasn’t until he was cleaning up the shop this night that he found the note the girl left. He put it in his apron pocket and later threw those contents onto his desk upstairs. 

\-------------  
I think you might be my soul mate, that thing you said about “a good vodka pairs better.” It’s what I have written on my hip.

My name is Darci, call me if what I’ve said to you is what your mark says, I think it was something about the green tea matcha I ordered.

-Darci,   
xxx-xxx-xxxx.  
Darcixxxxxxxx@email.com  
\-------------

Reading it as he sat at his desk, he recalled her order and how many times he had heard it.

It was one of the reasons he had opened up a cafe; that, and it was an extremely lucrative business.

He’d never received any notes before, but these words were too precise to be ignored.

He’d call her in the morning, and ask her for a picture of her mark.

‘Because he wants to know how valid it is, not because he’s a pervert, and he’s heard that two matching marks have the same handwriting.’ he thought to himself as he tucked in for the night.


End file.
